


Skirts and Dresses

by that_one_writer_girl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriends, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) in Dresses, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, feminine keith kogane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_writer_girl/pseuds/that_one_writer_girl
Summary: Keith questions what it means for him if he likes dresses and skirts so much, and Lance does his best to support him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Skirts and Dresses

Keith wasn’t exactly sure what to do in this situation. 

Being stuck on an alien castle with six other people wasn’t exactly ideal. He had no one to share this with without the possibility of everyone knowing by dinner. Sure, he could talk to Shiro, but he didn’t want to have this conversation with his brother. 

He liked boys. He knew that. He was also a boy, he knew that. So why on earth was he so envious of all the female aliens and Allura who were wearing dresses and skirts. 

He liked being a boy. He liked his body (most days.) He had heard of some guys wanting to wear dresses, but he was Keith. Keith who Lance teased for wearing all black and being hyper masculine. 

No matter what, Lance would still like him. He hoped. They had been together for the equivalent of two months in space, but they had been pinning for a long time before the confession. 

Keith had always been interested in feminine things. Shiro had even asked once if he would prefer to be a girl. That confused twelve year old Keith beyond belief. Him? A girl? Except not even two years later he questioned why he liked looking at dresses so much and why they just sat in his online shopping cart. Maybe he did want to be a girl, but that idea was scratched after imagining himself as a girl. He didn’t like the idea of that. 

Maybe he could ask Pidge, they used they/them pronouns, and knew lots of stuff about gender identity. Yet, Keith wasn’t sure that was the case. He had always liked his pronouns and gender. It had never bothered him. He just really, really liked dresses and skirts. 

His roommate back at the Garrison had once seen the online store he was looking at and how he was looking at skirts. That was the first time he was called a queer. He never really looked again, until he was kicked out at least. 

“Lance?” Keith asks as he walks into the room and his boyfriend raises an eyebrow. 

“What’s up?”

”What do you think about boys in dresses?” Keith blurts and Lance raises an eyebrow.

”I don’t care? People can wear what they want,” he says shrugging. 

That was slightly reassuring.

”What if I wore a skirt?” the raven haired boy queries. 

“If you wore a skirt the world would have to be on fire. Babe, all you ever wear is black,” Lance replies.

Keith isn’t quite sure how black means he can’t wear skirts, but his stomach plummets anyways. Maybe, Lance is right. Skirts might just not be for Keith, or dresses at this point. 

“You look like I just told you that Pidge hacked the food goo machines to make it rainbow again, did I say something wrong?” Lance asks, sitting next to his boyfriend on their bed.

Keith’s eyes fill with tears.

”I want to look pretty sometimes, okay? I like skirts, but if you don’t think they’ll look good, then I won’t.”

Lance face morphs from confusion to horror. He had just told Keith that skirts weren’t for him, in less words. He thought this was a joke! 

“No, baby! I think you would look great, I just thought you were asking my opinion on guys in skirts. I never thought you would want to wear one!” Lance screeches, but it only seems to make it worse.

Tears are now falling freely down Keith’s cheeks.

“Maybe it’s a bad idea,” the smaller boy whispers.

“WHY YOU’D LOOK HOT!” Lance all but yells. 

Maybe it was a little too enthusiastic, but it seems to do the trick and Keith looks up at him with bright eyes. 

“You really think so?” he says sheepishly.

”Absolutely,” Lance states, pulling his boyfriend into his arms.

* * *

Two days later at the space mall, Lance buys Keith a plain black skirt and a bright pink one. He looks stunning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I adore these two and voltron as a whole. I like soft Keith <3 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!!


End file.
